


Soulmates, huh ?

by bulle_blackhole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Other, Sans' POV, Soulmates, also, and he does a bad, and you/your are always used for reader, and your relationships suffer from it, but life is hard, but then he meets a soulmate one night, but then hes like wait shit you were also my soulmate but i didnt notice before, don't read if cheating is a trigger !!!, fsdjlhf, gender neutral pronouns are used for the other person, i have a lot of trouble writing stuff that isn't v short, it's a bit old too, it's just a sad os, it's short btw, just yaknow, no gender for either reader or the other person, no one is in the right or doing worse than the other, red dates you, red does something he should have never done and there's no excuses, reminder that it's from sans' pov btw, stuff happens and it goes bad, that's it that's the whole btw, there's literally nothing that hints at any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulle_blackhole/pseuds/bulle_blackhole
Summary: "Everybody has at least one soulmate. That deep connection could sound similar to Soulbond; but those are not to be mixed. A Soulbond is the bond created during The Connection between two souls deeply in love, no matter what kind; Soulmates have a connection between their souls.Soulmates can be of any sorts, not just romantic. It can happen between close friends; people that feel like family. It can be partners. It can be strangers. It is simply a strong connection to someone your soul resonated with." -Unknown, 20XXLife isn't always easy. Sans wishes he hadn't let himself go down that path.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/someone else
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Soulmates, huh ?

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i had posted that os a long time ago but then deleted it. i decided to post it again, and edited a few sentences but it's basically the same thing as before haha
> 
> TW; cheating
> 
> don't like, don't read.  
> i don't condone cheating, but i kept getting episodes from getting intrusive thoughts related to it, so i decided to write about it. it's not really vent, just decided to let out the stress by using it to be creative instead

Soulmates are an interesting subject to wonder about. People describe the phenomenon as a deep connection between two souls, an extraordinary, powerful connection.  
Many call soulmates legends, myths; a thing created a long time ago, older than the oldest monsters themselves.  
But why would it matter ? A legend is a legend; everybody forgot about the true meaning of soulmates.

While that argument is logical, it is also wrong.

The oldest monsters still remember. But it's been so long that they stopped caring about it. Soulmates used to be for everyone. Once all remaining living monsters were trapped, they lived their lives, forgetting about the true meaning.

"Everybody has at least one soulmate. That deep connection could sound similar to Soulbond; but those are not to be mixed. A Soulbond is the bond created during The Connection between two souls deeply in love, no matter what kind; Soulmates have a connection between their souls.  
Soulmates can be of any sorts, not just romantic. It can happen between close friends; people that feel like family. It can be partners. It can be strangers. It is simply a strong connection to someone your soul resonated with." -Unknown, 20XX

People like Asgore, Toriel, Gerson and Grillby, who all had lived quite some time already before The War, remember the true meaning.  
And today, today I will tell you the story of These Unfortunate Soulmates.

The moon was high in the sky, the stars shining, yet slightly dulled by the clouds, when Sans went home. The house was calm, quiet. He huffed, exhausted from his day of work. The only thing he wished right now was to go back to home- in your arms. You were probably sleeping at this hour, he thought as he climbed the stairs toward your room. The time was edging towards early rather than late at this point. Joining you under the covers, he shivered when you touched his neck. Sans quickly relaxed and closed his eye sockets, your familiar presence lulling him to sleep.

Sans was struggling to understand how lucky he had been to find you. Yet it just happened with time, you just being yourself and here with him, that things just simply went their way. Not that he would complain about it. He was happy.

Another day went by, work dragging him down. Another day went by, him coming home at an alarming hour. Another day went by, stress building up deep down inside him. But he said nothing. Because you were home.  
Another week went by, with him missing in his place in your arms more than he should, dragging you down. You were scared. You were tired. You told him. He said he'll be there sooner. That he would talk to his racist employers, he was good at getting what he wanted from idiots. You told him to maybe look on the side for another job. One he wasn’t as unhappy about, one where people didn’t abuse of their privileges, or at least not as much. He said okay.

Another month went by, and that night he had to sleep on the couch. You locked your door. You wanted some space, he guessed. It felt cold. Strange. Foreign. It felt like sleeping at someone else's house and not knowing how to fall asleep.

Another month went by, and he didn't come home that night.

Sans left his work, slowly walking home. He couldn't teleport; his stamina was too low. That would be too dangerous. What would you say ?

What would you actually say when he'll be home ?

He stopped in the middle of the street.

What would you say ?

Were you going to tell him you were tired again ? Were you going to tell him to sleep on the cold couch ? Were you going to welcome him home with your warm love ?

Were you going to say anything ?

The only answer to his question was the faint music coming from a bar nearby, and a car far away. It sounded like there was a lot of people at the bar. It sounded warmer than the couch, and the scary possibility of a cold home. It sounded more.

Pushing the door, he walked to sit at the counter. On his left, someone was sleeping, smelling strongly of alcohol. Sans decided that, honestly, it didn’t sound like a bad idea right now, and asked for the strongest alcohol the bar had. He drank drink after drink, drowning in his sorrow, his soul dull. Something warm-- no, hot touched his arm, and all of the sudden, his soul felt more. A new excitement took place, a need and a want for more. His soul tugged in his chest, almost painfully to have more of that hot feeling they gave. That feeling of want and new. More.

That night Sans didn't go home. He went home early in the day, when you were still sleeping. He got under the covers, settling in your warm arms. He shuddered when you touched his neck, you shuddered in your sleep at the smell; but you were used to it. He fell asleep.

Days went by, and every night he went back to that new more his soul was begging to discover. To that more of everything, wanting to know what was all that. He wanted more of it.

He started to found some excuses to go with them. Always in a rush. He wanted more.

You said nothing.

Sans was napping, his body hot against theirs, their hands exploring his back. He sighed. It was almost like home, he thought. He opened his eyes as the faint pain in his soul grew. Home. He wanted home. He wanted to go home. Why ? The hotness of their body against him started to feel more; too much. It was so new.

He always missed home when he was away. It was always so much harder when he was alone, even more when he was far, far away. His soul always felt full of worry for home, and full of relief when back. It felt warm. But to the hotness he only felt a need to be near again, to have more. Again.

His soul started to ache as reality hit him.

A home takes time to build. Sometimes you move somewhere, thinking it'll be only there till you find better and you end up getting attached and staying home. And when you do leave, you feel like something is missing. You want more of the new, but you want home. Sometimes it's just so natural that nobody notices, it just is and everybody knows it without being told or seeing proof. It just is.

He felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted home. He wanted to leave the new to go back to that warm home he knew and learned to know. Sans wanted to go back to your warm arms and to your hands ghosting over his neck out of habit. He wanted to shudder under your touch before going back to sleep.

His mind started to think of all the times he knew how you felt by intuition, without asking or seeing you. He thought of that time where he felt just how much you loved him and how warm it was. And in that instant he could feel your pain. He could feel that he was a missing part for you. Sans could feel how cold you felt without him, and how, in the same time, you seemed to accept his cold, painful absence.

He wanted to go back home. He wanted you. Not more.

You.

But Sans didn't know if you would welcome him in your warm embrace or if you would tell him to get used to the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing it so that before the cheating happened, it was apparent either the reader or sans weren't the ones being a "less good" partner than the other. it's implied sans ends up drinking often, which !! isn't necessarily a bad thing, he can drink if he wants, or have free time- but he's edging being an alcoholic. it was only very subtle and hinted once tho so you don't have to understand it this way haha. as for reader, well. it's from sans' pov. so we don't see a lot about them, because he's very biased, and tends to not always see the bad stuff a partner does. reader giving him the cold shoulder was the one thing i decided to really write about there, because i dunno fdhsifh if reader wanted some space, they could have said so prior in a text, or went to sleep in the guest room if they were okay not sleeping in their room/bed-but they said nothing at all, and locked the room's door. so yaknow, not cool. it's not red's fault his employers are awful and make him have shitty schedules. although he could def try and get a better job and he hasn't really looked- if he had, chances are that maybe he wouldn't have been able to find one either. no one can know and it could have gone millions of different ways- but then he did what he should have never done, and that's where he became the one actively fucking up, and really bad at that
> 
> sorry for the rambling i wanted to elaborate a little on it xD hope you guys liked it still :pensive:


End file.
